gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Human Crew
The Human Crew, stylized as HC, is a hate group comprised of only "normals" created by Zil. The Human Crew focuses on segregating normals and freaks, going so far as to attack both freaks and people who don't hate freaks in cold blood. The Human Crew first originates in Zil's mind after he and two of his friends jump into Duck's pool. The surprise and anger of people invading his peaceful spot activates Duck's power, which causes him to sink into the pool's floor, which in turn causes a whirlpool that almost kills Zil. This inspires his hatred for mutants. However, Hunter killing Harry makes Zil turn violent towards freaks. Many of Zil's friends join his group to eradicate Perdido Beach of the freaks, including Lance, Lisa, Turk, Hank, and Antoine. After the death of Zil, Turk leads the Human Crew, and by that point they become racists and discriminators. Appearances ;Hunger At first, all the Human Crew did was break windows and spray graffiti) after being formed by Zil. But, once they found Hunter, they attacked him while he was cooking a deer. Beating him senseless, the Human Crew staged a public hanging, stating if the kids helped hang Hunter they would get deer meat. But, Orc came and saved Hunter and the public hanging turned chaotic. Although Hunter may not have died, he did suffer mild brain damage. The Human Crew then retreated. ;Lies In Lies, Caine bribes the Human Crew to light Perdido Beach on fire as a distraction so the Coates tribe can escape to San Francisco de Sales Island unnoticed. They follow through, successfully burning a large portion of Perdido Beach down. Later, when the leader of the Human Crew, Zil, is present at Mary's Big Jump, Dekka lifts Zil up using her anti-gravity power and kills him, or to be more precise, he kills himself as he tries to shoot Dekka while in midair, and the backfire of the gunshot sends him out of Dekka's range. ;Plague By the start of Plague, the only surviving members of Zil's "inner circle" are Lance, Turk, and Lisa. Turk was able to convince the Town Council to let the remaining members of the Human Crew stay in Perdido Beach. However, they were forced to work undesirable jobs such as digging holes for excrement and became known as the Crap Crew. Lance and Turk, along with two younger kids named Watcher and Raul, stage an attack on Albert. They shoot him several times, take his food and leave him to die on the floor. When Lance was killed by Caine, Turk swore loyalty to him and disbanded the Human Crew. Relationships * Hated: Sam, Caine, Dekka, Brianna, Albert, Ellen, Jack, Howard, Jill, Astrid, Edilio, Taylor, Hunter, Duck * Pitied: Orc, Drake, Lana, Little Pete * Allied: Nerezza, Brother, Emily, Jamal Members Notable Other Notes * The only known female member was Lisa. ** However, Jill could have been seen as a female member as she lived on Human Crew territory before being kicked off after developing powers. ** Nerezza and Emily could also be seen as members. Category:Groups Category:Human Crew Category:Antagonist Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague